twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Timeline of Events
A timeline of events in the Twisted universe. 1964 *Tara Desai was born. 1967 *Vikram Desai is born. *Karen Desai is born. *Tess Masterson is born. *Kyle Masterson is born. 1967-1983 *Tara and Vikram develop a tense relationship due to a family secret. *Vikram and Tess become good friends. 1984/1985 *Vikram Desai and Tess Masterson date long-term, and break up. *Vikram & Karen Desai begin dating. *Karen and Tess become friends. *Vikram, Karen, and Tess used to smoke pot together regularly in high school. 1986 *Vikram, Tess, and Karen all start college. *Vikram and Tess have an affair behind Karen's back at college parties. 1987-1995 *Tess meets Kyle Masterson. *Vikram and Karen get married. *Tess marries Kyle. *Despite their issues with each other, Tara ends up being very active in Vikram's life once again. *Vikram, Karen, Tess, and Kyle all become friends - Tara was always around but acted bitter. *Vik, Karen, Tess, and Kyle befriend couple Samuel & Judy Porter. 1996 *Tyler Louis is born. 1997 *Danny Desai is born to Vikram & Karen Desai. *Regina Crane is born to Gloria Crane. *Jo Masterson is born to Kyle & Tess Masterson. *Lacey Porter is born to Samuel & Judy Porter. *Rico is born. *Archie Yates is born. *Phoebe Daly is born. *Sarita is born. *Cole is born. 2000 *Clara Porter is born to Samuel & Judy Porter. 2001-2007 *Karen becomes top mom in the community. *Danny, Jo, and Lacey grow up as best friends. *Danny developed a hatred towards his Aunt Tara. *Vikram and Danny grow close. *Karen and Danny have a messed up relationship. *Kyle, Tess, and Jo appear to be the "perfect family". *Samuel and Judy begin arguing and seeing difficulties in their marriage with children. 2008 *Vikram convinces Danny to murder Tara one day while she is babysitting Jo, Lacey, and him because she was going to "ruin their family". *Lacey and Jo discover Tara's dead body and develop PTSD. *At court, Karen wanted Jo to speak as a character witness for Danny but Kyle and Tess said no because she was only an 11 year old traumatized girl. *Danny goes to juvie for five years. *Tara's necklace goes missing after being held for six months at the police station. *Karen and Tess are no longer friends. *Jo and Lacey go into sixth grade without Danny. *Karen covers for Vikram as he makes secret trips to Connecticut. *Jo and Lacey are bullied due to being associated with Danny, "the child murderer". *Jo and Lacey begin going to therapy. *Samuel and Judy decide on a divorce. 2009-2011 *Jo and Lacey go into seventh grade without Danny. *Two years since the incident, and Lacey wants to move on and be happy while Jo is stuck on the past - and Danny - and falls into depression. *Lacey wants to help Jo but realizes she is only dragging herself down, so she tells a girl not to invite Jo to her party because she would make everyone miserable. Lacey then uses this as her opportunity to meet new people and become new "fun and popular" Lacey. *Jo finds out about what Lacey did and is crushed, she ends her friendship with Lacey and focuses her time on studies now that she has no friends. *Phoebe and Regina are best friends. *Jo and Lacey begin eighth grade without Danny, and without each other. *Samuel and Judy's divorce is finalized. *Samuel moves to Seattle. *Lacey struggles to forgive her parents for the extra stress after Tara's murder and Danny's arrest. 2012 *Lacey and Regina become best friends. *Jo and Rico become close friends, sharing common interests and goals. *Jo and Lacey begin high school, still not friends. 2013 March *Regina and Phoebe have a falling out, supposedly over a boy, and are no longer friends. *Regina begins wearing Tara's necklace, and when anyone asks where she got it - she claims it was a gift. *Vikram becomes an alcoholic. April *Vikram Desai is presumed dead after a drunk boating incident, but his body is never recovered. May - July *Regina begins taking trips to Connecticut to see her "Connecticut boy-toy". September *Danny returns to Green Grove. *Judy uses Danny's return as an excuse to shove herself back into Lacey's life. *Danny gets the nickname Socio, from Lacey via the morning news and Twitter. *Lacey is dating Archie Yates, and appears to be close friends with Sarita in addition to Regina. *Danny, Jo, Lacey, etc.. begin their sophomore year at Green Grove High School. *Lacey and Jo aren't friends, but they talk about Danny's return and have a mutual thing in common - struggling to forgive and trust him. *Danny and Lacey develop feelings for each other. *Regina comes onto Danny and tries to get him alone numerous times. *Scott tries to sexually assault Jo at Regina's party with the help of Sarita. *Regina Crane is murdered after her house party shortly after revealing to Danny via text message that she knew why he killed his Aunt Tara. The necklace she wore - and never took off - was missing from her body. *Danny becomes Chief Masterson's number one suspect in the murder case. *Jo and Rico team up with Danny to prove his innocence. *Danny ends up with the necklace and hides it in his house so nobody finds it. *Phoebe comes out publicly grieving over Regina's death, seemingly over-exaggerating. *April the grief councilor visits Green Grove High to comfort the students and staff who knew Regina. *Regina's friends struggle to cope with her death, but begin growing closer through it. *Danny and Jo set up a dinner between their families to ease the tension, which is a mess due to their parents. *Karen reveals to Jo that she wanted her to speak as a character witness for Danny back in 2008, but Kyle and Tess never told her. *Kyle and Tess wonder what happened to a picture of Tara that went missing in the middle of dinner, Danny moved it because she was wearing the necklace. *Danny is left no other choice but to burn all the photos he has of his aunt, Tara Desai. *Lacey has problems coping with her emotions; with Danny's return, Regina's murder, her old friendship with Jo and Danny resurfacing, and Phoebe's exaggerated publicity over Regina's death. *Phoebe sobs to Lacey and Lacey befriends her and brings her back into the popular circle. *Rico feels ditched and lost when his best (and only) friend Jo decides to leave her anti-social skin behind and become active in the school. *Sarita makes an embarrassing video of drunk Jo at the party, and plays it while Jo is performing the sobriety awareness skit. *Danny reaches out to Lacey through the sobriety skit in an attempt to reconnect. *Danny tries out for the soccer team and makes it. *The case begins causing drama in the Masterson's home, and damaging Kyle and Tess' marriage. *Archie is revealed to have a false alibi, claiming to be home the night of Regina's party/murder, while he really borrowed Scott's car.. *Green Grove is in an uproar about the murder case being left unsolved. *Judy tries to force Lacey and Jo's friendship back together by inviting Jo over for a sleepover. *Gloria gives Lacey a box of Regina's old things. *A suspicious and flirtatious video of Archie playing soccer, made by Regina, is found in her old stuff. *Sarita watches Jo snoop through Regina's stuff that was given to Lacey by Ms. Crane, and later tells Lacey. *Lacey learns of Archie's alibi lie and the possibility of his cheating with Regina. She doesn't believe either at first, and is easily reassured by him later. *Karen and Gloria interact for the first time since Regina's muder, and it is not good. Gloria threatens Karen with sending Danny out of Green Grove. *Karen's drinking worsens after she feels like she can't go in public without being threatened or talked about. *Karen and Tess renew their friendship. *Regina's ghost visits Lacey in a dream and tells her that Danny killed her, she knows about her crush on him, and hints at the necklace's involvement. *Lacey discovers while sorting Regina's letters that someone was paying her off to keep a secret, and her last payment was three days before her death. *Danny and Jo go to Fall Fest despite Mayor Rollins and Chief Masterson trying to prevent them from going. *Danny and Lacey hook up multiple times. *Jo develops feelings for Danny. *Rico realizes he has feelings for Jo but is too insecure to act upon them. *Rico begins growing jealous of Jo's infatuation with Danny. *Tess tries to reconnect with Karen and Danny like the good ol' days, causing more problems with her and Kyle. *Danny signs up for Tess' pottery class. *The police search the Desai house for the necklace and find nothing. *Karen finds the necklace hidden in Vik's favorite chair after the raid. *Rico witnesses Karen throw Terra/Regina's necklace into the pond. *Lacey and Danny plan to go on a road trip to Connecticut to find out who mailed Regina the money. *Jo finds out about the road trip and, after not being able to trick her father, sneaks out to join Danny and Lacey. *Tess reveals she has a secret stash of pot that she hides from Kyle and Jo. *Tess and Karen bond by pottery and smoking marijuana like they did in th 90's. *Lacey and Jo discuss what happened in seventh grade, and become more understanding in each other. *Danny violates his parole twice by crossing the state line and breaking into an apartment complex/room. *Tess accidentally slips about her affair with Vikram twenty years ago. *Rico confesses to Chief Masterson that he saw Karen throw the necklace into the pond. *Lacey and Jo discover that the money was mailed to Regina from an apartment in Vikram's name. They hide this secret from Danny to avoid hurting him. October *Tess gives Danny advice about Lacey and Jo advice about Danny. *Danny finds out that Karen moved the necklace and she says she got rid of it and questions why he had it, causing him to be hurt that his own mother doesn't trust him. *Danny tells Karen that the necklace appeared in his locker the day after Regina's murder because the killer wanted to frame him. When questioned why he didn't turn it in he said it was all he had, referring to the photos of Tara he had to burn. *After some time, Karen reassures Danny that she doesn't think he killed Regina. *Danny befriends teammate Cole, and the boys begin working out together regularly. *A fellow soccer player poisons Cole with moth balls and frames Danny, resulting in Coach Chandler to force Danny into quitting and covering up the scandal. *Phoebe's older brother Tyler throws his annual birthday bash at the cemetery, and takes a liking towards Jo. *Sarita knows that Lacey has been sneaking around to hang out with Jo and Danny - and says she will keep her mouth shut as long as Lacey chooses one group or the other because she "can't have it both ways". *Lacey breaks up with Archie. 2014 February *The real killer of Regina Crane is revealed to to be Marilyn Rossi. *Danny's father is revealed to have been the real murderer of Tara Desai and made his son take the blame. *Danny & Jo have a brutal confortation with Danny's father. *Danny & Lacey get back together then break up again. Category:Season One Category:Events